If $x \triangleleft y = x^{2}+2y^{2}$, find $-6 \triangleleft -1$.
Explanation: Substitute in $x = -6$ and $y = -1$ to get $(-6)^{2}+2(-1)^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $38$.